Undercover Soul Mates
by Mrs.MonicaDiNozzo
Summary: Tony and Ziva are chosen to go undercover as madly in love newlyweds. The night changes the two of them forever.
1. Santa Monica

Tony and Ziva were selected by Gibbs and Director Shepherd to go undercover as madly in love newlyweds . There had been a Marine killed a week or so ago and someone has been stalking his brother who is in special forces as well. They believe that the killer is trying to kill the brother (Mark) and his wife (Katherine) on their honeymoon in Santa Monica, so Tony and Ziva are there to stop it. Instead they will be going on the trip and the actual newlyweds will be safe back NCIS.

~In the car on the way to the hotel (Tony and Ziva)~

'Finally I get to show her my many talents!' Tony thought with a naughty grin as he looked at Ziva.

"Don't even think about it Tony, strictly undercover role play NOTHING ELSE." Ziva snapped and punched Tony in the arm.

"Ouch! Okay Okay fine your loss!" *Ring* *Ring* Ziva answered her cell

"Are you two at the hotel yet?!" Gibbs questioned

Z-"No, but we will be there shortly. This traffic is apples!"

"Bananas. You mean bananas" Tony corrected

G-"Knock it off you two and focus this isn't a vacation lives are at stake, and don't forget about dinner reservations 9:05 and not a minute later."

Z-"Okay we'll be there"

G-"And Ziva?"

Z-"Yes boss?"

G-" Make everything look believable otherwise the whole mission will be blown."

*he hangs up*

'believeable HAH!' Ziva thought knowing Tony would probably take things to far, which he had before. She wasn't dumb it was obvious that her and Tony had chemistry together, but she didn't want that getting in the way of her work ethic. She was curious as to what would happen tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 9PM 23rd Floor~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you almost ready?!" Tony yelled into the bathroom "We're going to be late for our reservations if you take any longer!" Before Tony could finish his thought Ziva walked out of the bathroom wearing an absolutely stunning dress. "So? What do you think?" Tony's mouth was wide open "Keep it open any longer Tony and you'll catch pies!" Ziva laughed "I would correct you but I just can't my mind is overwhelmed .. Well what I'm trying to say is you look stunning Zee" She blushed. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand as they ran to make it on time , which they did. When they arrived they were seated. "After you Mrs. Weatherly" Tony said as he pulled out Ziva's chair "Why thank you Mark your too sweet." said Zee "well.. no one looks suspicious." said Tony

"Well, of course not Tony, if our job was that easy why wouldn't they just hire children?" Ziva snapped

"And with the way you two are acting I might as well" Gibbs buzzed in on their coms

"Sorry boss" Tony apologized

McGee gave the two a great description to go on , so great they spotted him right away. In the back corner alone, they couldn't believe they didn't notice him before "Freeze NCIS!" Tony yelled. The man (Seymore) was just to far away they could shoot at his car all they wanted but nothing would penetrate that it was armored, but they did manage to get a licence plate. "That will be all for tonight, I expect you to back in DC tomorrow on the 12:10 flight home. Then we can track this son of a bitch, until then go get some rest we'll see you tomorrow." Ziva and Tony of turned off their coms to. Tony finally convinced Ziva to head back to dinner and drank a little more than they should of. When dinner was done the two carried themselves to the elevator giggling and carrying on about who knows what. Then the elevator doors shut. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like forever… and then they realized how perfect this was.. them.. there… together. Tony realized Ziva was the most beautiful women he had ever met. Ziva really sure what she was feeling considering the fact she had to many glasses of wine. Tony looked deep into her eyes and said "You really do look beautiful tonight Ziva." then he stroked a stray hari behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her. He expected her to slap him or push him away but… she didn't… Ziva kissed back just as passionately as her did…


	2. The night everything changed

_I post almost the fanfic daily on my instagram account viva_la_tiva_ I feel like a failure I've been forgetting to post on here! lol sorry! _

Tony and Ziva continued to passionately make out all the way down the hallway. Something had come over the two of them they were both...happy everything about this moment here, right now felt ... right They opened the door to their suite still continuing to make out while doing so. Tony finally pushed Ziva on to the bed where she ripped Tonys shirt clear off his back. Then that's when things got really interesting. Well all I'm going to say is they "hooked up" for like an hour strait.

- Next Morning-

Ziva woke up with her and Tony intertwined beneath the sheets. She liked the feeling of his large, warm, muscular body pushed up against hers. But then she realized how stupid she was. All she could think of was Gibbs saying "RULE #12" , but then she thought 'How drunk was I?' Tony then woke up "Well good morning my little tiger." He said to Ziva with a laugh. 'Oh god... I was REALLY drunk' Ziva thought. Ziva looked over at the clock as she jumped out of bed "Tony get up! It's 10: 50, we can't miss our flight." They both scurried out of the room for the next ten minuets gathering their things. Then Ziva suggested it would be best for her to drive, Tony was a bit hesitant at first but then knew that was the only way they could get to their flight on time.

The two made it just in time. The entire plane ride back to DC was quiet, awkward. Ziva turned to Tony grabbing his arm "We do not speak of this to anyone" Ziva whispered to him. "Okay sure, because you don't want people getting jealous over how great I was." Tony said with a huge grin. Ziva just rolled her eyes and went back to listen to music, and Tony still smiling began to watch some American movie Ziva had never heard of. Back at headquarters they were immediately chewed out by Gibbs "Rule # 3, never be unreachable. Your coms were off all night!" Gibbs slapped Tony. "Yeah what did you guys do anyway?" McGee questioned them  
"Easy McGoo, we just finished up our dinner and went back and watched a couple of James Bond movies." Their eyes met after everyone had gone. Tony just sat at his desk staring at Ziva. 'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' Ziva thought as she tried to make herself look busy but couldn't shake the fact she just wanted to stare into Tonys eyes..


	3. We've Got a Problem

-5 weeks later-

Ziva David woke up that morning different in someway. She headed into work anyway with some nausea, while also feeling quite dizzy and weak. Ziva didn't even get to her desk before McGee came up to her "You alright Ziva? You look absolutely horrible... Wait no I mean" McGee began to stutter on for a better choice of words. "McGee it's fine, I'm fine I think I caught a cold or something." "Grab your gear!" Gibbs said walking into the bullpen. "We've got a lead on the Seymore Birkavitch case. Heading down the elevator Gibbs looked at Ziva who was paler than usual. "You alright Ziver?" Ziva looked up "Oh I'm fine it's just a cold." Tony began eyeing her closely the entire ride to the building complex. He could tell that there was something else... But she wouldn't say. Ziva just stared out the window of the car, she still was in shock over the positive result on the pregnancy test last night. She wasn't ready to tell anyone... especially Tony. Ziva hung at the back of Gibbs and Tony for once, and that was when everyone knew there was something wrong with their favorite little ninja.

Ziva was exhausted, she hasn't slept a wink the previous night. All she did was weep. She loved her job and knew that this child could jeopardize that. What would her father do, what would Gibbs do, and most of all what would Tony do? Would he really want a child holding him down? Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva chased a potential suspect 7 blocks. They almost had him when Ziva collapsed in the street. Tony and Gibbs ran up to her yelling her name, shaking her, but nothing seemed to wake her up. Gibbs sat there in the road holding her in his arms. She was unconscious for almost ten minuets. Ziva finally came to looking around "what happened?" She said as Gibbs stroked her head "We were in the middle of a chase and you went out cold." Gibbs barely finished before Ziva turned and threw up into a grate.

"DiNozzo take her back to Ducky and make sure everything is okay." Tony helped Ziva up and drive her back to headquarters. Again Ziva never said anything to Tony, she was to terrified to. Ducky sat her down on one of the cold observation tables. Tony explained everything that had happened, then Ducky convinced Tony to reunite with Gibbs as he may need help tracking their lead. Tony was reluctant but he did just that. Ziva had a small sense of relief then but then it went away when she realized she would have to tell Ducky... Now. "Now Ms David lets see what's causing you all your troubles." Ducky said fumbling through his bag. "Ducky you don't have to do that I already know the problem." Ziva said beginning to sob. "Oh my dear whats the matter? I've never scene you like this."

I'm pregnant okay?!" She blurted out beginning to sob even more. "Ah.. I see I think I have a sonogram machine around here somewhere. Sit tight." Ducky then began fumbling through his closet. Ziva felt a little better now that she had at least told someone, keeping that from them was the hardest thing she's EVER had to do it was eating her alive. "Ah here we go lay down, oh and this will be cold." Ziva laid down as Ducky poured the strange freezing substance on her abdomen. Then Abby walked in freezing in her tracks, looking at the machine then at Zivas face.

"Are you pregnant?!" Abby said slightly squealing as she ran over to her friend. "Yes Abby, I am but you can't say a word to anyone got it?" Abby nodded her head jumping up and down. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she squealed running around autopsy "Well, well, we'll Ms David." Ducky said smiling at the screen. "What?" Abby and Ziva said in unison "Your having twins Ms David! Congratulations!" Ducky said smiling from ear to ear. Abby squealed even louder and Ziva was in a state of shock. She was so worried about one baby, but now two? What would she do ? What would Gibbs do? What would Tony do?


	4. The Announcement

_aha touchy feely one 3 but be warned you're in for a ride in the coming chapters _

Ducky gave Ziva a week to tell everyone or he would. Every time Tony walked into the room Abby just grinned at Tony it creeped him out a little but he would never admit that. Two days after finding out about the twins Ziva knew she had to tell Gibbs and it seemed like the prefect time considering Tony and McGee were off investigating some leads. Ziva walked up to Gibbs's desk 'here goes nothing, no turning back now.' Ziva thought to herself as Gibbs looked at her above his glasses. "What's up Ziver?" She motioned over to the elevator "Um can I talk to you?" Gibbs followed Ziva willingly to the elevator .

The doors shut and Ziva began to weep. "I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. Gibbs hugged Ziva trying to comfort her. "I'm pregnant, and it's Tony's, Im sorry Gibbs." She looked up at him with her now red irritated eyes. "He just smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "I know." He said with a smile. Ziva was dumbfounded "Wait what? How could you know?" Ziva wanted answers and now. "Ziver you've been glowing for the past month. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. You acted the same way Shannon did. " "So are you mad? " Ziva said as Gibbs continued to wipe away the tears on her face. "Ziva , I could never be mad at you. I knew this.. Well not in this order.. But I knew it would happen eventually. Tony is crazy about you and will be overwhelmed with joy when you tell him Ziver."  
Ziva smiled and hugged her boss tightly. "So do you know what your having yet?" Gibbs asked her as she continued to squeeze him "We'll gender wise no... But... um... It's twins" she couldn't help it but smile as she said it. Gibbs smiled from ear to ear and kissed her forehead. Now I do believe you should go tell Tony, he has a right to Gibbs flipped the switch and turned the elevator on . Ziva was just wiping the tears away from her face when the doors opened and there standing looking like a doofus was Tony." I need to talk to you." Ziva said dragging Tony by the hand to the men's restroom and locking the door behind them. "What's this all about?" He said as Ziva kissed him. She couldn't help herself from smiling. "It's not my birthday... Well at least I don't think? What's got you in such a good mood? Earlier you acted like you wanted to kill me."

Ziva hopped up on the counter and held Tonys hands "Im pregnant." She said Tony just stood there frozen ."Tony?" Ziva said "Yeah sorry that just took me completely off guard." Zivas smile grew even larger "What?" Tony said "Get ready"she said gripping his hands tighter "It's twins." Tony began to laugh and smile. He approached Zivas abdomen and kissed it. "We'll hello there little DiNozzos. This is your father speaking. Just reminding you that I love your mother very much ." Ziva had a tear run down her face. Not because she was sad, she was overjoyed was this the miracle she had been waiting for? Tony picked her up and spun her around. And they began to make out very passionately. "I love you Ziva David and always will." He said as their lips met.


End file.
